Digital broadcasters use integrated receiver decoders (IRDs) or set-top boxes for providing subscribers with broadcast services. By way of cable transmission, terrestrial transmission, or satellite transmission, the broadcasters send a modulated carrier signal to the IRDs situated in the subscribers' homes. Each IRD processes the modulated carrier signal and utilizes multiple interfaces to send the signal to the subscriber's television, recording device, or other peripheral device.
Although recent developments in digital signal transmission have produced digital interfaces capable of transmitting relatively large amounts of data, existing IRDs typically use several digital interfaces. The technological advancement allows a single digital interface to have throughput speeds greater than 1 Gbps. However, existing IRDs utilize multiple interfaces each normally transmitting only one type of format. Examples of these formats include compressed audio/video signals and uncompressed audio/video signals. In this respect, an IRD may employ two or more digital interfaces for transmitting compressed and uncompressed signals of an audio/video program.
A drawback of using multiple interfaces is that the digital interfaces congest the space within the housing of the IRD. In view of this, manufacturers carefully arrange the interfaces within the IRD so as to maximize the available space. Arranging the interfaces in this manner may complicate manufacture of IRDs, increase manufacturing cycle time, and increase costs associated therewith. Furthermore, the use of multiple interfaces also hinders the manufacturers from producing smaller-sized devices, which is a goal commonly held by manufacturers. Such adverse results are clearly undesirable.
Another drawback is an overabundance of connections between the IRD and the peripheral devices. For example, an IRD may supply a video input, left audio input, and right audio input for each peripheral device. In this regard, an IRD supplying a broadcast signal to a VCR and a television may have up to six cords extending therefrom. The relatively high number of interconnections may complicate set up of an entertainment system or other systems employing IRDs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an IRD that employs a single digital interface for transmitting compressed and uncompressed signals of an audio/video program through a universal interface output.